Forbidden Attraction
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Draco's always guess that he felt 'something' towards Harry, whether it be hate or otherwise. In his sixth year at Hogwarts, our beloved Slytherin gets way more than he bargained for. DRARRY, YAOI, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST TWO BOOKS LATER ON! Don't like, don't read.


**A/N Well, believe it or not, but there **_**is**_** one person who only **_**just **_** finished the **_**Harry Potter**_** series! Yes, you guessed it, me. Simply because of the **_**size**_** of some of the later books. I mean, have you SEEN the SIZE of those monsters?! They are cinder-blocks that are decorated with book covers!**

_**WARNING;**_** THIS FANFIC CONTAINS: DRARRY ( Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter), YAOI, and my first crack at these two lovely guys and this whole fandom in general~! With that said, please go easy on me will you? **

**THIS WILL GIVE AWAY PARTS OF THE SIXTH AND SEVENTH BOOKS! ( later on) So if you haven't them it yet, you may want to not read this fic. Please do tell me if I got something wrong though! Just try not being overly harsh or anything. :3 **

* * *

0-Draco-0

My fellow Slytherins were all enjoying themselves, laughing and talking about the latest Quidditch match. It was us verses Gryffindor, we nearly won too, but Harry caught the Golden Snitch before me. It probably had to do with my head that was off frolicking in a field of flowers that game.

0-The Game-0

I had been half looking around and half gazing up at Harry, who was gracefully doing impossible turns and twirls on his broom. I shook myself out of it when Harry snapped his head towards me, the Golden Snitch hovering around my head. Potter started towards me as I desperately tried claiming the fast moving Snitch, my hands flailing after the winged ball. Though, as it always does, it shot away just as Harry skid to a stop in front of me before shooting off a second later.

I was on his tail, making a move to go beside him when my stomach filled with violent, relentless butterflies. I was thankful for our fast speed, praying to Merlin that no one caught my cheeks that suddenly went aflame. Vainly, I leaned as far as I could on my broom before I would have fallen off it, cursing that my slender fingers weren't long enough to grasp the winged orb. Harry was closer to the Snitch then I was and simply stretched slightly, his out stretched hand brushing against my fingers as he fisted the Snitch.

The Gryffindors cheered happily as the black haired Seeker held his arm up proudly. At that my heart sunk, yet another match I managed to screw up. Not that if I hadn't been a pussy and went closer would've made any difference. I must admit that Potter is an incredible Seeker, how ever wrong that sounds in my mind. What a joke! A _Malfoy_ complimenting a _Potter_, how rich! During my longing stare at the smiling Harry, I hadn't noticed that I was about to go into the wall and had to quickly turn and lower myself the rest of the five feet to the ground before I embarrassed myself any further. Bloody perfect! I chanced a sidelong glance to my Slytherin team mates, cringing at their down cast expressions. Sighing I ran a hand through my pale blond hair. I let them down again. They must be used to the disappointment by now. Heading towards the locker room, I looked once more at Harry, who was surrounded with screaming Griffendors, looking extremely joyous. His green eyes were twinkling with glee- STOP IT RIGHT NOW MALFOY! Stop it! Just go change and forget this!

0-Present-0

Said dark haired, green eyed, Gryffindor popped once again into my head. Bloody hell! I had just managed to get him out of there too! Gah! Why is it that he seems to take up permanent residence in _my_ head of all the heads he could have picked?! Why mine?!

Crabbe and Goyle tried once more to get my attention, only to finally get it through their thick skulls that it was all in vain. That bloody Potter... getting all the praise and attention. He lets all those weird strangers touch him! That's not right! Nobody should touch him. Only I-...I...fuck. What was I about to say...? Only I, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's rival and enemy, should be able to touch him? Listen to that ludicrous rubbish! Who am I trying to kid here, I'll never touch Harry in the way I'd secretly like to! Though...how _would_ I like to touch him..? I'm not totally sure myself..

_ I want to catch him off guard, take off his glasses slowly while caressing his face, my lips barely a breath's length from his as I whisper my bottled up feelings to him. My gray eyes would meet his beautiful green ones as I hold back my urge to kiss him roughly right there. Then he'll breathe harder as I whisper hotly all the things I've been longing to do to him ever since these feelings came about. I'll lean back so I'm hovering over him once more, his face now tinged pink, his eyes glazed over in want while he can't say more than a moan of my name. Smirking I would met him for a rough, lust filled kiss that we both respond to. I'd reach down and fiddle with his shirt, finally getting it open. My fingers would feel his chest, tracing circles in the toned skin, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Pulling away, I would smirk at the gasping and panting Harry, my tongue flicking out to lick at his soft nape. Biting down, I'd be awarded a long breathy moan, my hands traveling down his body to do just what I confessed that I wanted to do to him-_

NO MORE! At this rate I'll have a damn wet daydream in front of my whole House! I _am_ sitting in the bloody _common room_ for Dumbledore's sake! Try controlling your lusting stupid Malfoy! Cursing my carelessness I held my head in frustration, gaining unwanted attention from more of my House mates. I really should try holding in my groans of irritation better.

" You okay Draco...? You've been off for some reason. Normally you're more eager than ever to let us know just why you lost to Potter! You'd be rambling on and on about how badly you hate him by now.." One other Slytherin inquired, who sounded to be Pansy, getting more than a few others to nod and hum in agreement. More Harry Potter reminders flooded into my swirling mind. If I don't get in a quiet place to clear my mind, I fear that it'll just explode here! After shoving my bottled up rage away, I managed to work out a few words of explanation.

" I'm not feeling all to well as of now. I'm just not feeling ramble-ish today. Now leave me alone, I want to be alone for a while!" Abruptly standing, I dashed through portrait hole, running from the looks I could feel at my back. This has got to end soon! That's probably the fifth time just this week I've had I freak out on them! I still remember the chaos I created in my favorite class, potions, just last week.

0-One Week ago-0

My stomach was perfectly fine as I laughed with my friends, till I looked up from my laughing and saw Harry setting his things down at the cauldron directly in front of me. Feeling that bubbly warm sensation in my stomach, I stared at the back of Potter's head. My eyes probably went foggy as I lost all hopes of paying attention in this lesson. I only just registered that Slughorn was going to be absent this class and that Snape was teaching us for the time being.

Snape's instructions were lost on me as I continued my gazing at Potter, his flustered and begging face that I pictured so many times came to mind, working me up even more. The way his hair would look, fanned out around him, or the glazed over look to his green eyes. His delicious lips would form lengthy moans for me, letting out his short gasps of pleasure. What brought me from it was a sudden large black figure in my view of Harry. Following the figure up to its eyes, I found that none other than Professor Snape himself was before me, glancing down at me with a pained look.

" Malfoy, you haven't even _started_ on your potion! Is something troubling you my boy?" He raised one of his sleek black eyebrows, looking at me with a hint of suspicion in his dark, black eyes. Fumbling around, I grabbed what I saw others putting into their cauldrons, throwing it hastily into the metal pot. Stirring furiously, I hoped it would satisfy him enough that he wouldn't notice my odd behavior. Though acting as if Snape were to blow up at any moment certainly wasn't a normal reaction I normally have.

" N-no! Nothing's wrong, just thinking about how wonderful my potion's going to turn out." I felt his stare through the top of my head as the sweat started to form on my forehead. Reluctantly, he let it slide, turning before he glided away. My stirring lightened up just a tad as I glanced at him.

" I'm sure it will be, Malfoy, I'm sure it will be." After he went to yell at Longbottom, I let out my breath, knowing I just barely got out of that one. I looked longingly into my brewing potion, knowing that this is getting to be too much. My eyes flicked back to Potter, taking in his perfectly messy hair that I begged to touch so badly it hurt. Bloody hell...it doesn't seem that I'm acting very 'Malfoy' like at all...

It didn't end there, oh no, it got worse let me tell you! I had been adding random things into my pot, not hearing how you make it and having forgotten my book in the dormitory. Plus the fact that every ten seconds my eyes strayed away from my work to look at a certain Gryffindor, which annoyed the hell out of me.

When Snape declared it the end of work time, I looked hesitantly into the bubbling pot, watching in turn from an orange to a mean looking deep red. The bubbling increased, the pot hissing and crackling. Bloody hell...what did I do? The whole class looked back at us as I started panicking. I didn't notice what I had been putting in it, so I have the faintest of clues as to what the hell this hissing pot will put out! Hitting Crabbe and Goyle, I yelled out,

" Duck!" Sliding beneath the table, I covered my head as a loud boom could be heard from my pot as it shot up, pieces of it falling to the ground beside me. I winced as the slimy maroon liquid splattered onto the table and on the pieces of cauldron. Feeling that the worst was over, I slowly popped my head over the table as everyone burst out laughing, Snape being the only one who was cringing painfully instead. My face heated as I felt embarrassed that I, a _Malfoy_, messed up. I looked around before my eyes landed on the person in front of me. Harry was sneering at me while laughing loudly, his wonderful smile covering his face. Quickly turning my head away from the howling Griffendors, I felt my ears burn red as well. I tried not to look at Crabbe or Goyle that whole time, fearing their stunned looks. Bloody brilliant you stupid git! Now they're gonna think something's up!

0-Present time-0

I continued wandering around in the halls, running into a few stray people that were heading off in a different direction. Ignoring them I went on, almost smacking into a rather large group of people, Ravenclaws to be exact. Staring after them, I watched as they went laughing down the hall, not even noticing that I was there at all. Oh, I guess it must be dinner time then.

I was closer to the Great Hall than I thought, all four of the House tables were filled with every student in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I searched for my two brainless companions, looking for a minute before I finally spotted them with an empty seat for me. While I made my way over, I was stopped by a familiar and oh so annoying voice mocking me.

" Ah! It's Malfoy, quick, hide! He might blow something up again!" The red haired Weasley gasped, covering his face while everyone around him, including Harry, burst out laughing. My eyes were trained intently on Potter, adoring his wonderful, whole hearted smile. He elbowed Ron in approval as he looked back to me still giggling cutely. The burning sensation returned to my face as I locked eyes with the dark haired boy, my voice suddenly abandoning me. I turned away, making it look like I was angry when the truth was I was hiding the bright color my cheeks took on. GAH! This is so wrong! Malfoy's don't blush! They also don't turn away from a Weasley either! A strange mixture of searing rage and warm pleasant butterflies filled my stomach, leaving me unsure of where I was going with this.

" Oh s-shove it Weasley!" I managed to croak out, rushing to return to my own table. See what I mean! One look from him and I glow like a red candle! This is all too weird. When I finally sat in my seat, I sunk down, covering my face from everyone.

" You okay Draco?" Crabbe asked cautiously as if he said one wrong word and I'd bite his head off. I continued to let my face burn in my arms, not bothering to acknowledge anyone who tired to get my attention. I didn't feel like eating anything nor talking to people. I'll just let my face turn into a tomato because of the weird feelings I have for a _Gryffindor_! Harry Potter of all people too!

" Ah, Draco Malfoy! Just the person I've been meaning to talk to." Dumbledore's voice jerked me out of my arms, red face and all. The bearded old man smiled down at me, a certain look to his eyes. What could he have to talk to _me_ about?! I haven't done anything bad lately, since I've had the whole Potter situation going on in my head. The people around me looked shocked and relieved that maybe I did something that I used to do. I stood up, trying to force my blush away while ignoring all the eyes on me. Taking my chances, I looked over to my side, spotting an amused black haired, green eyed, Gryffindor smiling at me.

Quietly I followed behind the Head Master, thinking of what he possibly wanted to talk about with me.

" Er, Sir, what is it you wanted to talk about with me..?" He turned to give me a brief smile before he stopped at an empty classroom, ushering me in before gently closing the door behind him. My heart leaped into my throat. WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL COULD I HAVE DONE?! If this has anything to do with that blasted Weasley, I swear that I'll murder him! Dumbledore finally turned to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes that hid behind his half-moon glasses.

" I can reassure you, Draco, that I have called you here for nothing you've done wrong." I let out the breath I held in, causing the elder man to let out a chuckle. " I've called you here because I would like to inquire about...certain...observations that I've made somewhat recently." The nervousness returned full force, and the blush that I had only just managed to control came back as well. H-He can't be talking about...th-the..._Harry_ situation...could he?! I wiggled under his imposing stare that seemed to forever be locked on me, his eyes seemed to be looking through me, at all my secrets.

" W-What do you mean S..Sir?" If it was possible, his smirk grew. WHY MUST HE BE SO CRUEL?! I've never seen _Dumbledore_ looking so cheeky in my life! What's gotten into him?!

" I'm positive that you know precisely what I mean, Draco. If you'd like, I could, as I've heard you kids say, spell it out for you?" I didn't have the ability to form words any more, so I just stood there with my face turning into a cherry. Like I've said, why me?! " I've noticed the bizarre change of actions that you've had. You've _not_ been trying to play a trick on Harry and his friends lately, and that certainly is a thing to behold. Also when ever you are around a certain... student.. you look awfully flustered." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could just hear the smirk grow in his voice. I visibly cringed, not wanting to hear anymore. " I've also been informed of your little mishap in Potions, which is your favorite class! It's hard to imagine such a dedicated student, such as yourself, messing up on something unless you were...er..._distracted_." My head snapped up to the old man at this point.

" OKAY I GET YOUR POINT! SHUT YOUR TRAP WILL YOU, BLOODY OLD MAN?!" I yelled, feeling ticked off that he called me here simply to antagonize me about my Potter fantasy's! The addressed sliver haired man raised an eyebrow at my out burst, still holding his smug expression. Nice man my ass! Dumbledore's a freaking cheeky old fuck!

" Alright, I apologize Draco, I got carried away with that. I'm sorry. Before you huff and storm out of here, I have something that may just help your situation." He let a kind smile drip over his smug face, holding out a leather covered book. Cautiously I took the book, scanning it over.

" A book?"

" A _journal_," He corrected, looking like he had just given me the answer to all my problems. It's a bloody journal! Why do I need this?! I hadn't even gotten a single word out before he silenced me. " Before you ask why, I find that if you're able to express your thoughts through writing you can forget about it in the present. It takes your mind off things, pushes them away till a more appropriate time. Like a more 'student' version of a pensive." At the end of his explanation, I had a incredulous stare at the beaming man before me.

" You expect me to write in a _journal_ to solve my problems..?! How bloody _girly_! You may think I'm a poof, but I have more dignity than to resort to jotting useless rubbish into a notebook! It won't change my feelings, it'll just be annoying. If I write in it I'll feel inclined to make it a routen, a pre-bedtime ritual. You know what, I'll still be unable to look away from him even if I have your stupid journal!" The Headmaster gave me a disbelieving look, doubting me silently as he turned to leave me with a useless journal and irritation at his taunts.

I swear I hate that old git. He acts like he knows everything! I just don't think it's fair that he was right. He...He pressured me into a challenge! That bloody old man knew Slytherins, especially Malfoys, can't resist a challenge, he freaking knew!

Sighing, I rubbed my hand over my sleep deprived face, re-reading my writing so far. The rest of my room mates fell into peaceful bliss known as sleep, while here I am, scrawling my feelings into this cursed journal. It has to be past midnight by now! I had tried to go to sleep, but I gave in after a few hours of rolling uselessly around in my bed. My wand sat in my lap, lighting up the leather bound book.

_ Well, I'm not sure what I should say in here. I've never really _had_ a journal before ( hopefully will never have one ever again!) I guess that I'm just wondering what I've been feeling towards 'him'? I've hated him since I met him but...it just...changed. I have no idea how, and for some time I blamed someone slipping me a love potion or something. If I don't either get some courage and tell him, or break off these feelings, I'm afraid that my grades will slip. His wanting face, though I've never seen it outside of my dreams, pops up at the worst times in class. My cool and uncaring facade is crumbling before my face, mocking me as I try to salvage some of my dignity, only for it to all be in vain. Bloody Gryffindor... ruining my superiority over my Slytherins, who probably think I'm losing my marbles at this very moment. Maybe I am! I surely can't tell the difference as of late! I can't even manage to catch a Snitch ( not that I had been before my situation in the first place. )! What a bloody nightmare! This has to stop. I need to tell him and fast! The question is how...?_

_~ Draco Malfoy_

Feeling irritated, but fulfilled none the less, I put out my wand's light and locked the book and the quill I was using into the chest at the foot of my bed. There, now maybe I'll be able to get some sleep for once!

0-Morning-0

I let out an annoyed groan as I awoke to the sunlight that was filtering into our ground-level window, right to the gap in the curtain of my bed. Reluctantly I forced my eyes open, wincing at my eyes being assaulted by the early morning light. Hissing I shielded them with my hand, rolling on to my other side with yet another irritable groan. Stupid sun. It still tries it's very best to reach us even here in the dungeons. Lucky us.

Knowing all to well that since I'm awake now, I'll never be able to fall back asleep, I yanked open the green curtain as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. As I expected, my room mates were all oblivious to the morning, sleeping like the lucky prats they are. In my feeble attempts to bring myself to full awareness, I roughly rubbed at my face, tempting it to wake up. To an extent it worked, at least enough that I was able to stand without falling face first to the floor. I tiredly groped around blindly for my clothes, finally finding them after nearly stubbing my toe on my trunk.

I ran my hand through my white blond hair sighing, fully dressed and running over whether it would be too early for breakfast or not. Mornings and I don't normally get along as well as with other people, especially when I didn't have much sleep. Ultimately I decided on lounging around the common room over daring to see if another living soul was awake at this time in the morning. Going over to the window, I let my head thump against the cold pane of glass, my breath fogging it up before disappearing with my in-hail. The trees were ruffling in the light breeze outside, a few leafs surrendering to the wind's course. The lake was beautiful and extremely calm, save for the octopus that lives there who stuck it's tentacle above the water slightly, splashing at the surface happily.

" Okay, what gives?" A sudden voice snapped from behind me. I jumped slightly, but the hold that sleep still had on me hadn't completely gone away. Without even looking back I knew it was Pansy, none the less I glanced over my shoulder giving her a slightly surprised face. To which she promptly frowned, stomping over to the window I was slouched against. " You're going to tell me why you've been acting so weirdly Draco Malfoy, even if I have'ta force it out of you!" She declared with finality, as if that made it all the more set in stone.

" Oh are you now? What if I were to say it's none of your business? Clearly it's my life and what I choose to do in it is none of your concern. Plus I'd like to see you _try_ to force something out of me." I muttered, watching as a few owls soared around in the sky. At the last part of my comeback, I gave her reflection in the glass a challenging look. If _Pansy_ manages to force me to say _anything,_ I'd kiss Ron _Weasley_! That's saying something too, seeing as I hate his slimy, ginger guts! Pansy gave me a very firm glare, reminding me slightly of Professor McGonagall, before she let it drop off her face.

" For Merlin's sake Malfoy! Would you just tell me something! I _am_ your friend after all! Don't you think I deserve an explanation for your moping and nervousness?! I swear on my dear mother's life that I'd shut up about it if you'd just tell me." I raised my eyebrows at this, I slowly turned to face a determined Pansy, who looked ready to take on a row with me.

" I'm not all to sure if I'd really view you as a friend. You sure are a pain in my arse, that's for sure. I also owe you _nothing_! Like I said before, it isn't any concern of yours what I do with _my_ life! And don't you think it's a bit much to swear your mother's life on such a petty thing like whether I'm bloody _happy_ or not?!" She looked taken aback at my sudden outburst, even if it was a given. She opened her mouth to retort, but I stopped her before she could utter a single word. " Before you say anything, I _know_ that you were not seriously betting her life, but it just pisses me off anyways."

" Listen Draco," She began in a calmer voice than before. " I'm just trying to help you here, so no need to go biting my head off." I glared at her before rolling my eyes. Wasn't she the one who was demanding me to spill something? " I may not be your closest friend but I care for you none the less. Please, I beg you, just throw me a bone and answer." Her eyes searched mine desperately, looking for any sign of what my next answer was going to be. Should I tell her? She's right, I'm not all that close of friends with her, but still...

" Fine-" She squealed suddenly, throwing me into a bone crushing hug. I cringed at the contact, not liking when people, besides Harry, touch or hug me.

" Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise that my lips will be sealed! Here, sit over here!" Giddily, she dragged me over to the dim fire, pushing me down into a seat before sitting and and smiling expectantly across at me.

I took a leveling breath, hoping that my next words won't draw more squeals from the weird girl. Favoring the fire, I avoided her excited gaze, my cheeks reddening in the slightest.

" Well...I.." I mumbled, my cheeks getting redder by the minute. I heard her lean foreword in her chair.

" What was that? I couldn't hear you Draco. Speak up."

" I said that I..."

" Wha-"

" I BLOODY LOVE SOMEBODY OKAY!" I shouted loudly, glaring furiously at the girl next to me, my cheeks on fire. Pansy's eyes were wide as she stared at me, her mouth hanging open. What I wouldn't give to just melt through the floor at this moment. My shoes now becoming extremely interesting, I cursed myself for loosing my temper and for telling her in the first place.

" You...you actually...love..someone..?" Pansy whispered disbelievingly, making my cheeks grow hotter.

" Yeah. That so hard to believe?!" Finally I looked up at her, hoping that glaring like this may just cause her head to explode. Sadly it didn't, but her face contorted into a sinister smirk we Slytherins are known for.

" Oh~, how romantic~! Who is it?! Come on, don't be a shy little lover~! Tell me! Is it another Slytherin?! Do I know her? Is she pretty?! Come on Draco~, tell me!" She started cooing and questioning me like I expected. Why did I tell her?! Merlin...I'm not going hear the end of this any time soon.

" Sorry but one answer per customer, shop's closed."

Quite a few Slytherins were out of bed now, all of which were looking on in curiosity at the pleading and cooing Pansy. Rubbing furiously at my throbbing temples, I made a break for the portrait hole, speeding out of it with Pansy at my heels.

Nearly all of the way to the Great Hall Pansy was badgering me as to who I claimed to love. I think I'd rather drop dead right here then tell her that I loved none other than Harry Potter, and somehow, I think she'd drop dead right after me.

" Come on Draco, don't be that way! I just want to know who it is!" She really is testing me this morning. She better count her lucky quills that I haven't put a silencing spell on her. That is, if I was being nice and didn't hex her or something before hand.

" Pansy, I swear to Merlin that if you keep this pestering up, I'll Curse you so badly you won't see straight for days!" I hissed venomously, my hands fisted at my sides to keep from lashing out at her. I shut my eyes tightly in my attempts to not turn and strangle her on the spot, since that may look bad to someone.

" Dddrraaacccoo! Come on, it's not like you to just up and love someone! Is it such a bad thing to tell me who you love?!" Pansy was more persistent than she normally bothers to be, and it's pissing me off extremely! Pausing in my way to the Great Hall, I felt her bump into me as I snapped my head to glare at her. I just realized how badly I really wanted to have a row with someone. I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth before another voice beat me to it.

" Aw~. What's the matter, Malfoy? Having trouble controlling your girlfriend?" Weasley drawled, looking much too overly confident for my taste. Fine, if I can't have a go at Pansy, I'll take on Weasley any day! Turning my deadly glare on the trio before us, I sneered as my emotions boiled dangerously.

" Shut your trap Weasley. No need to be so jealous that I can actually get girls to like me. Don't girls go screaming the other way when they see that ugly ginger head of yours, or do they sense you even before then and turn around? " Satisfaction filled me to the brim as the redhead burned the color of his hair. He really needs to learn that it's never a good idea to iurk me on a bad day. Weasley looked ready to spit something else at me, but held his tongue when Granger told him 'no'.

" What was that you two were talking about? _You_, Malfoy, in _love_?! Who could ever be blind enough to love you?" The studious of the three asked with the usual insult thrown in. Giving her a look I scoffed at the question.

" I don't think that's your business, Mudblood," Ron snapped in fury but was contained by Granger. " It's for me to know and none of you to find out." I gave Pansy another pointed look watching as she winced like I had slapped her. " If you must know this person has no clue of my feelings and probably never will." _Only because I know how hopeless it would be to tell him about it_, I added woefully in my head. Out of curiosity I spared Harry a glance, surprised at his lack of comment. Not even one snide remark from the Boy-who-lived? Harry's hypnotizing green eyes met my pale gray ones, to which I quickly adverted them and stared at the few early risers in the Great Hall.

" Let's just go Ron, Harry, we need to eat before we go and get started on our work." Hermione ushered her two friends inside, making my stomach flip as Harry looked back at me. Why did he have that look in his eye? What _was_ that look?! Was it sympathy, questioning, longing...? I doubt it was that last one, but a guy can get his hopes up.

As I stare down at my untouched food, I wonder which I hated more; Pansy babbling for hints as to who my love interest is, or Pansy shooting me irritated and pointed looks. Every-five-seconds she'd give me another look, thankfully without making a sound. I guess it's better for her to just look at me and let the others, now around us, be confused than for them to know as well. With one last poke of my fork, I pushed away my uneaten food no longer feeling hungry. What I wanted nothing more than to do, other then Harry, was go and wander aimlessly around the grounds. It can be very beautiful out there especially now, in the morning. I could just picture the pink and purple stained lake as the sun fought its way up in the sky, leaving everything in its wake drenched in various light colors. God, I'm such a bloody poof!

Pansy was about to argue my abrupt leaving when she thought better of it. Even she must know when people really need to be left alone.

0-Harry-0

I may be slow to the up-take sometimes, but even I had noticed how weird Draco was being. He's completely stopped antagonizing us and hasn't spoken one word to me. Not to mention his spectacular blow up in Potions, which threw me for a loop. Malfoy's best subject is, after all, Potions. I can't really say that I cared if he was not being the usual Malfoy, but after weeks and weeks of this, I did feel concerned despite myself.

After we met Draco in the hall, looking more volatile than normal, I lost myself in thought. Malfoy's acting like this because he has a crush on someone? It must be a pretty bad one if he messes up so badly all the time. The question is who? It has to have been someone in our Potions class. It surprised me that when he was insulting my friends as usual, I only got a tad bit mad before it melted away and I felt no hate towards him. I didn't have long to ponder this as I was being dragged away by Hermione. Looking back at Draco, I caught his eye and saw something different flare up in them than I did before. What was that look? Who's this person Draco likes?!

Hermione's voice kept droning on and on about one thing or another, but I didn't really catch what she said. It probably had to do with our awaiting homework upstairs that she's so keen on starting. I can hardly say that I'm surprised that she's already getting on our case about homework when it's Friday morning. Her idea was that if we get up early and eat, then we can do some homework before class starts up. I doubt that I'd be able to focus on it anyways. It's all a stupid idea to me.

I let out a quiet sigh, leaning my head on my fist, pushing my breakfast around tiredly. I can't believe that I have to be in here when I could get out on my broom right now! With nothing better to do, I gazed around the room, my eyes quickly finding a certain white-blond Slytherin looking as bored as I am. Draco was also playing with his food, giving Pansy a glare every now and then. I'd never in a million years voice it out loud, but Draco has grown _wonderfully_ into his body! His ever pale skin fitting with his equally pale sleek hair, his defined jaw line that begged you to run your finger down it, his striking gray eyes that held the emotion he may not show visibly, all of it got better as he grew. I'd bet anything that he has a toned, though slender, body under those robes of his-

" Hello? Earth to Harry! Have you even heard a single thing I've said?" I blinked in surprise a few times, shaking my head of the Slytherin to find Ron giving me a curious look. Did I really just blank out there...? Fuck, what can I say to steer them away from thinking I've lost it?!

" Er no. I didn't hear you Ron, sorry. What were you saying?" My voice didn't sound as smooth as I'd hoped, instead I fumbled over my words, doing nothing to help them think good of me. Ron narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

" I was saying who's your guess as to who Malfoy fancies?" He spoke slowly as if I were a child that didn't understand the situation.

" Um," My eyes wandered back to Malfoy, who was looking slightly frustrated, as he got up and left the Great Hall. " Uh... your guess is as good as mine." Ron frowned, turning and just missing Draco leaving.

" What do you keep bloody looking at Harry?!" The redhead looked back at me as if I had grown a second head that was now talking to him. Still scatterbrained at Malfoy's sudden departure, I thought up of a feeble excuse.

" Oh, nothing. It's nothing. I...um just remembered that I have to go do something in the common room! I guess that I'll see you guys later." Without a glance back at my bewildered friends, I started after Draco, dead set on getting some answers now.

As soon as I got out of the Great Hall, I saw Draco roamed down the hall, looking as if he planed on going to the school's grounds. Something must be really bothering him then. It's typical for someone with a lot on their mind to go out there and think for a while. After all it's beautiful out there; no people, fresh air, gorgeous scenery...it's perfection. I dared to move a little closer to his back, not close enough that he'd hear me though.

" You know, I've also been curious who this person is that the ' Almighty Draco Malfoy' finds good enough to crush on." It mildly amused me to see him jump and turn quickly to my abrupt voice. His shock was written all over his features and eyes. I admit it was very hard to try and master the smirk that wanted to come onto my face. To my disappointment his shock drained away and his mopey expression came back.

" Didn't I say it a million times already? It's none of your business who my crush is. I already don't have a hope to tell them or have them accept as it is. I'll never be with them and I've swallowed that bitter reality." A frown made its way to my face as he continued walking. This sulking and oh-woe-is-me attitude doesn't suit him at all. I want the confident, slightly arrogant, brash attitude that the old Draco carried before!

" Oh will you come off it Draco! How do you know that they wouldn't return your love?! You haven't even asked them!" This took Draco aback as he slumped his shoulders and gave me a fleeting look from over his shoulder. I'm not sure why, but I hated the idea that he would give up so easily, even if the thought of him liking someone left me oddly jealous for some reason. He must honestly know how nice looking he is! He used to brag about it even! Wait- did I just agree that I thought he was hot...?!

0-Draco-0

I never get a break, and Harry suddenly appearing like this simply proves I have crap luck. Does he have to show up at the worst of times?! Not stopping my trek to the lakeside, I continued listening to his delicious voice talk at me, feeling my whole body explode with warmth as my first name flowed out of Harry's mouth. He used my name! That may not mean much, but to me it means so much more than just my name. If only he had used it in a different situation besides ranting at me about my sullen mood.

The fuming Gryffindor followed me like a pouty puppy as I reached the lake, waiting for my response to his argument. I plopped down with a groan of exhaustion, the stress that normally never got me taking over in its haste to wither me away. Noting the lack of a body beside me, I turned my attention to Harry, who frowned down at me.

" Are you going to sit? Or do you prefer to stand there and shoot me nasty looks all day?" Huffing he slumped next to me, still giving me a heated look while pouting. " I know that I haven't asked them yet, but I know when I do that they'll freak out and I'll be left broken hearted. So tell me the point in trying?" This definitely shut the black haired Seeker up. He glared intently at the ground while he thought of something good enough to counter my statement. I let a small smile come to my face as he continued to pout cutely, no longer looking his age. I'm curious why he even tries to change my mind? I mean I thought he hated me! Now suddenly he wants to help me get my crush, who he doesn't even realize is himself. I forced my smirk away as he snapped his head back to me.

" If you'd just tell me who she is then I could help you-" My emotions bubbled strangely, completely out of my control.

" WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME IT'S A BLOODY GIRL I LIKE?!" My voice roared out before I could hastily stem the flow of words. Harry's eyes were wide and bewildered at my outburst. Slapping a hand over my mouth I turned to the lake in shame. Nice one Draco! Now he thinks you're gay you hot headed git!

" Did you...just..?" My face felt like it was on the sun as I tried for all that I was worth to hide my bush and look like I didn't just half spill the truth to Harry.

" Never mind. I didn't say anything! Ignore it. I don't want to bloody talk about it alright." I mumbled almost incoherently into my hands, staring into the light pink lake. Great now he's going to go running away from me and go and tell everyone that I like boys. Pansy sure will give me a hell of a time about that one. I can just hear her ranting to me about how I should have been open enough to tell her or how she's understanding or that wait till she tells my mother and father about this. Joy oh joy.

To my pleasant surprise Harry remained where he was, the shock now gone from his face. To further my delight, he even moved so he was looking out at the lake as well, which meant his leg was almost touching mine. My heart was doing utterly embarrassing things in my chest as the first thought of hope fluttered around in my stomach. Maybe...maybe he'd take it better than I thought? I mastered the giddy smile that wanted to come to my face as the sun began rising.

We sat for a few more amazing minutes in blissful silence before I felt like I had to break that silence.

" You know you're going to be late if you don't go soon, right?" Harry was slightly caught off guard with the sudden conversation, blinking at me a few times before he gave me a withering look.

" I'm not going till you tell me. I thought you of all people would pick up on this. I don't care if I have to sit here with you all day if I have to! I want you to tell me!" I raised an eyebrow at this not overly surprised at his persistence of the subject. I bet he's itching to find out why I let it slip that it was a boy and who he is. Oh you poor near sighted boy. Gryffindor's are unpleasantly headstrong, lucky me.

" Granger's going to murder you." It felt nice to laugh for once. The truthfulness of that statement is so laughable that I couldn't help it. Harry, how ever, didn't look as carefree and continued staring at me like a strict mother.

" She can have her head explode with anger for all I care. I'm not scared of her and I have no reason to be. Don't think that changing the subject will get you out of it, Malfoy." Me and Harry had a small staring contest for a few minutes before I snorted at him, putting on a sneer.

" Honestly you're even worse than Pansy when it comes to being persistent." Letting out a sigh I felt my stomach lurch in a 'bad' way as a growl came from next to me. Before I knew what was happening I felt my wrists being roughly grabbed as a sudden weight forced me back. My eyes flickered to Harry's angry face hovering just above my own. With a lot of effort, I forced my face to remain calm as my heart did multiple somersaults.

" Don't compare me to her! But I don't care about that, I want you to tell me who it is right now or I won't let you go." In my head I was laughing hysterically at the fact that him getting off was the last thing that I wanted to happen. He sure isn't the best with threats is he?

" Never." I challenged with a smirk knowing that he probably was going to give up soon. Even Harry must know that it's hopeless to try to get through to a determined Malfoy with a secret. The anger melted off of him as he groaned, letting himself fall against my chest. My body tensed against my will before I forced myself to relax, despite the fact that he still held my wrists.

The sun was now up in the sky as we laid there tangled up in one another, completely content.

" This is wrong you know..." I muttered as a calm breeze blew Harry's wonderful messy black hair.

" Hm?" He made a slight face of confusion with his eyes still closed in comfort. Oh this is going to kill me from the inside soon.

" This right here is wrong. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, we just don't lay together all the time. It's weird. You have to admit it feels weird that we were at each others throats not too long ago, and now we're laying together without snide comments and hate." Harry moved his face so his chin rested on my chest as he gave me an up close view of those green orbs that I've come to adore over time.

" Maybe it is, but I really don't mind strangely enough. I don't know why, but I just feel...content I guess. I always assumed that you were a stuck up prat 24/7, but it's a nice change that you're not like that. You'd be a thousand times better if you were always like this Draco." The black haired Gryffindor released my wrists as he curled his arms to snuggle himself into me even more, sighing happily. I think my mind may have just broken at that. Suddenly I think I may just have a chance at getting Potter to be mine.

With mild interest I watched as the speckled teen gave into his feeble fight with sleep, his eyes struggling to remain open.

" Are you going to sleep Potter?" I mused, laughing a bit as he gave a small grunt.

" Didn't...get much...sleep. Tired... up playing...Qui..dditch.." It was hard trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say with that slurred speech. Soon enough I heard soft breathing from the Seeker, his face completely relaxed. Finally I get to see his gorgeous sleeping face outside of my dreams. As gently as I could, I got him off of me and rolled him so he was on his side next to me. This is everything I've wanted and he doesn't even know.

After hesitating slightly I reached a shaky hand out to gingerly intertwine my fingers in his messy locks. A smile was on my face as I ran my hand through the soft mess. It's just like I thought it would be to touch his hair.

" Merlin Harry, you don't know what you do to me." My hand went to run down his face, cupping his cheek while I soaked in as much of him like this as possible. My eyes lidded as I traced his pink lips, the soft petals contrasting against my pale finger. " If you only knew. Maybe I'm getting my hopes up to much? I can't say I wouldn't expect you to head for the hills if I told you, but it'd be nice if you didn't. Why can't I work up the courage to tell you?!" Sitting up I leaned so I was right above Harry, his breathes ghosting over my lips. I waited a couple seconds just encase Harry were to wake up, before I finally pressed our lips together.

I don't think I even needed a broom to fly right then! It felt really good to kiss Harry, even if he was sleeping. Oh my dreams are going to be very 'wet' and realistic tonight~. Holding in my moan I deepened the kiss slightly, still trying to make sure Harry didn't wake up. For a second I could have sworn that I felt him kiss back, but didn't stay long to find out. Looking back at his gorgeous face, I felt compelled to go in for more. Leaning down again, I pressed my lips to his cheek before trailing them down his jawline, nipping along the way. To my heated delight he mewled quietly in his sleep, scrunching his face up cutely. I never noticed how childish Harry can really be till today.

Standing up finally I gave his sleeping form one last longing glance before turning to head towards my common room. I didn't get more than two steps away once I felt a light tug on my robes. Snapping my head to look at what stopped me, I found a glazed over looking Harry clinging to the hem of my robe, looking extremely groggy. W-what is he doing?

" Don't...leave..stay.." His head slumped to the plush grass as his grip slipped before dropping to the ground. He's... _sleeping_?! Harry Potter told me to stay with him while he sleeps...? Am I missing something here? Cautiously I obeyed the sleeping Seeker's wishes, falling beside him again, staring at the lake. Let's hope that no one bothers to come out here- looking for us or otherwise. The things I do for a sleeping Gryffindor.

0-Harry-0

Light assaulted me as my eyes flickered open, staring sleepily at the...sky? Wait what?! Where am I? Groaning I pushed away the dull throbbing pain in my back, taking in my surroundings. The lake was now reflecting the mid-afternoon sky and owls were chirping as they soared the sky. Oh yeah, I remember now! I followed Draco out here and got one step further to finding out his crush. At least I know it's a boy now.

Turning my head I was surprised to find said sleeping Slytherin leaning against a tree. It was interesting to get to see at last what his messy hair looks like- It stuck up at odd angles but still managed to look good. It's not fair that even though he looks like he just came off his broom, he still is good looking. I don't think I can pull that off, I look like a dope instead. Sighing I raked my eyes over his relaxed, content features. His lips only parted enough to let in a little bit of air, his breaths barely audible.

I'll never say it but I could have sat there and just looked at him all day and would be happy, but that's not normal for a straight guy to say, so I poked him in the face. At once Draco scrunched up his face, letting his gray eyes become clearer as his eyes fluttered open. Heaving a tired groan he sat up, rubbing at his face.

" Whaddaya want..?!" He snapped sleepily, his words slurring around which made him a lot less threatening. Rolling my eyes I laughed as the present fell on Draco like it did me. Who knew that Draco Malfoy is like this when he wakes up!

" Well I found staring at you boring after a while, so I figured I might as well wake you up." I said bluntly watching curiously as a smirk worked its way to his face for what seemed like the first time today.

" You are such an idiot.." He mused, staring out over the lake again, his gray eyes sparkling in the sun. Not bothered by the statement I moved next to him, pondering whether he'd blow up if I ask him more about his love. It's highly likely that he will, but I could care less.

" I er...want to ask you about something.." Watching him carefully out of the corner of my eye I saw him cringe, though he didn't make any move that he was going to stop me. " What does the person you like...um... look like exactly?" Draco paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not to blow me off and ignore me. " I just thought if you didn't want to flat out tell me who it is, maybe it would be easier to describe the person to me..." I mended hoping he might tell me if I explained it.

" Describe them...hm, they have silky, jet black hair that catches the sunlight in just the right way, causing me to yearn to touch it every time. Their vivid, hypnotizing deep green eyes enjoy dragging me into them, as I fall more in love with them every time I see them. Their pale, yet lightly sun-kissed skin feels like velvet beneath my fingers when I trace patterns on it. Oh the smile of theirs just about does me in...they're perfect." For one second I felt like I was no longer listening to the white-blond Slytherin, but someone who looked like him and spewed poetry. Where the heck did _that_ come from?!

" I never thought I'd see the day when _Draco Malfoy_ oozed poetry while gazing lovey-dovey like out at the lake. Now I can say I've seen it all!" This earned a snort followed by an eye roll from the good-looking pale boy next to me. BLOODY HELL! When will I stop complementing the person I assumed I hated on his appearance?! I blame his stupid defined jaw line, or his silk like hair, or maybe it's his complex pale gray eyes...GAH!

" No one's ever said I was poetic. I can hardly say I am to myself! What just fumbled out of my mouth was most certainly _not_ poetry, Potter. You should read some _real_ poetry and come back to me and honestly tell me that rubbish I said was poetry." This ranting shocked me for about the millionth time this day. Draco puts himself down?! Didn't he used to talk himself up on every occasion he could? Or am I missing something here...?

" Talk about belittling yourself. You, Draco, need to learn to take a complement! A simple ' That was nice of you Harry! I'm glad that you were nice enough to even bother complementing me in the first place!' would have sufficed." It was my turn to roll my eyes at Draco. Geez, I guess you learn something new every day!

" It's not belittling myself if I was simply correcting you on your use of the word poetry in this stupid situation." Draco stated haughtily, laying back on the grass smirking like usual. Despite myself I chuckled, gazing at the rippling surface of the lake before us, its little waves lapping at the bank tiredly. Its been really peaceful to just stay out here most of the day- it made for a nice change.

" Hey, how long have you liked this person?" Maybe it was just the risky side of me, but I dared enough to push the subject of the mystery person just a bit more. A small hum of either surprise or thought sounded behind me.

" I...honestly don't know. I've always wondered about them but only semi-recently has it reached a kind of peaking point. Though anyone could have noticed _that_ fact." Chancing a glance back at him, he had a grimace on his face as though the mere _thought_ of his blow up made him sick. Not managing more than a hum in understanding, I rummaged through my million buzzing thoughts trying to find a good one.

" Have you...always thought of them like you just told me..?" It felt intrusive even to me for me to ask him something like that. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to bite my head off at that.

" I...have.. yeah. Though...er...now it's a bit more...um..._intimate_ than that. More, er...w-wet." My face flushed as my mind thought up of all the ways it could have been 'wet'. That was a lot more information I expected to get from him...! Did Draco really need to tell me that little tidbit?! I forced my head to stay firmly locked on the pitiful waves, failing at trying to tame my burning ears.

Awkward silence stretched on as neither of us wished to comment on his bluntness of his sexual fantasies. Aren't we having a great ole time now! Draco sat up finally, picking at the grass distractedly.

" I guess you weren't lying when you said you'd stay out here all day. You really didn't need to do that. After all Granger will have your head on a spike, and I'm sure Weasley didn't much like the thought of being ditched for you to sit here all day with me." It gave me a small start as I remembered my friends again, but it passed quickly as my nonchalant attitude returned. Shrugging my shoulders I sighed.

" They can do what ever they want to do, I don't care in the slightest. So what if I was out here with you the whole time! I learned that you're not that big of a prat that you always came off to be. I doubt they'd believe me even if I told them." Draco suddenly snorted before launching into quiet giggles. His laughter made me want to join in with him, but I controlled myself and refrained from that.

" Gee Harry, I'm feelin' the love." Draco mocked giving himself a fake hug while scoffing at me. It amazed me that I gave a little laugh at that. Once again, who knew Draco was amusing?! I was happy that the tense mood had been lifted before it got to be too much. Draco glanced up at the sky before turning towards the school. " But we seriously should be getting back before either one of our 'search parties' come looking for us. Even if I won't be overjoyed to see mine. Ah yes, I can hear the endless questioning already!" Draco pulled a face before he got to his feet, stretching happily. Laughing I got up as well, following Draco up the path to Hogwarts.

" That makes two of us. Hermione's gonna freak out and threaten to tell Professor McGonagall on me, and Ron's going to mope around and give me hell for not letting him in on where I went. I'm sure Hermione's gonna pile me in with homework before I know what hit me." I drawled, dragging my feet sadly. The blond laughed at my misery, gloating that he could ditch his friends at a moments notice. To which I shoved him angrily, causing him to stagger sideways while still laughing. He was right...it does feel really weird being buddy-buddy with Draco. After all the stuff he put me through, I sure did forgive him fast!

We finally entered the school for the first time since this morning, seeing no one around. Draco strode ahead, moving hastily as if he had somewhere to be that second. I tried to walk beside him when he rounded on me.

" Listen Harry, you may be slightly better tempered towards me but I think it's best if neither of us are seen together." The Slytherin's voice was toned that he sounded as if he was telling a child why it was time to go home. Draco must have caught my mutinous gaze because he spoke over my attempt to get a word in. " It's weird Harry, that's why I think we should forget today even happened. Honestly, a Slytherin and Gryffindor acting like close friends? Not by any means 'normal'. You of all people should know, that something like this gets out of hand when others who don't understand stick their noses in it." I wouldn't by any means say this to Draco, but I felt kind of.. hurt at this news. I don't know _why_ I was disheartened that I didn't get to see the prat, but I just did.

Draco gave me a sympathetic look before loud and obnoxious humming came from the other end of the hall. Everything blurred as I was set off my feet before I felt myself get thrown on a hard surface. Before I could open my eyes, a soft yet slightly hard something pressed me even harder into what ever was behind me. Cautiously I slid my eyes open only for my shadow concealed face to burn. My heart turned into a Bludger that slammed into my ribcage, Draco's face was almost touching mine. To top that off, his body was pressed firmly against my own, now tingling, one. It looked like the blond had whisked me off to this small cut in the wall, because of the humming I can only guess.

" Drac-"

" _Hush_! Peeves.." Even in the darkness I could make out his shining gray orbs as he moved closer- if that was even possible with our mingled bodies- to me, his head turned towards the end of the impression. The humming now reached a peak as a ghostly figure bobbed in the air past the cut. Making my weirdly burning face burn more intensely, Draco moved his face so even if Peeves were to look, he'd see Draco instead of me. I almost thought I felt the other boy's heartbeat, but wrote it off as my own.

A few more tense moments passed before Peeves' humming faded away altogether. My Snitch like heartbeat was still going at it was Draco slowly pulled away from me, his attention still on not getting caught by Peeves. What in the bloody hell was _that_ all for?! Did Malfoy really have to throw me up against the freaking WALL?! A simple ' go over there before Peeves comes' would have sufficed!

" Good, he left. Like I said before Potter, it's not good for either of us to be seen together." His gray eyes landed back on me and I felt the usual disdain for the blond come creeping back up.

" I'm totally fine with that! The less of you I see the better!" Ignoring the surprised Slytherin I stormed out of the small space, stomping down the hall. Malfoy came sputtering after me, no doubt going to ask me about my sudden change in attitude.

" What the hell got into you Potter?!" His usual sneering voice did nothing to help my boiling rage. I don't even know why I'm upset. It's not like I really have any more reason than I just want to be mad. I went down another hall, but not before I gave Draco the most heated look I could.

" I don't know I guess I've just had way to much of your disgusting pratness for one day?" Wasn't it me who said that I thought Malfoy wasn't as big of a prat as I thought? Gah! This all is annoying! I should have stayed in bed today! I turned to head away from him, but not before catching the harsh, ever cold look that iced over his features. Great I get to watch my back again from now on! Fucking brilliant! Drawing a hand down my face I pushed away the throbbing irritation that I know I'm going to get from Hermione. Let the fun begin!

0-Draco-0

Stupid freaking Potter! What got into him?! He should have been thanking me for saving his little 'reputation' for him! What I wouldn't give to just roll into bed and mope about my fruitless love interests. I ran a hand through my white-blond hair in frustration, pushing my bangs out of my face. This is all so annoying and confusing. You save a bloke's ass for him and he turns around and bites you in yours! Ah bloody Potter...

" DRACO MALFOY! Where in the hell have you been all day?!" Pansy's unmistakeable and utterly aggravating voice snapped from behind me. Sighing I slowly turned to face her, I knew I'd have to sooner or later but I was shooting for later. Sending her a bored and unamused look, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my robes tiredly. Her look didn't waver as she glared her very best at me, as if her doing that would make me feel sorry I left her. Which I don't at all.

" Yes, you screamed?" My reply made her puff up like a pissed off Hippogriff. I can tell that this is going to be a long night indeed.

" Where in the bloody hell have you Dissapearated to all day?! Where you with someone?! Who where they? What were you doing?" My hand went up to the bridge of my nose, giving it a pinch in my attempt to control my bubbling anger. Said anger was already lapping at the sides of my stomach from Potter, and by now it was gnawing at the lining. I tiredly sighed, not wanting any of this.

" You must not have listened to me very clearly this morning, since I'm pretty sure that I said my life isn't any of your business." Her mouth hung open as she tried to show her shock with me blowing her off like I did. Without any warning, I turned and began stalking off down the hallway. Pansy huffed before jogging a little to catch up to me. " If you must know yes, I was with someone the whole time I was gone. What we did and where we were shouldn't matter to you." This time Pansy pouted as I continued my pace, her struggling to keep up.

" Some people think it should. After all there is a rumor that we're dating that's still passed around." Call me insensitive but I ignored her hopeful look and laughed at her statement.

" That's stupid! Why would I ever date you? For one; you annoy me to no end and two; I only brought you to the Yule ball because I couldn't get another date." Out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed her pained face as she fell silent. Don't yell at me! It's better to crush her hopes before they get too high. It's not like I could return her love anyway, my love is currently being weird and directing itself at Harry.

Pansy got away from me as fast as she could once we got to the common room, which was both good and bad for me. Good because I didn't have to deal with her lousy prying, bad because she's going to go off and cry to her friends. Which means they'll glare at me constantly. Which means they'll come up to me with her and yell at me till I apologize. My eyes landed on Crabbe and Goyle, making my heart sink. Cleverly, I avoided them, slipping into my dorm before anyone noticed that I walked in. Bloody Potter. Bloody girl. Bloody EVERYONE! Right about now I'd be happy if my head would just explode. My back hit the bed before I knew what happened, my hands grabbing at my white- blond locks, willing them to come loose.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at my canopy, I found nothing better to do than jot in my cursed journal that the stupid old man gave me.

_ I'd rather die than start this off 'dear diary/ journal', so I'll just get straight to it._

_Today was...a mixed bag of feelings. It started out lousy as always; Stupidly told that bloody girl I had a crush on someone and, surprise surprise, she made it a big deal. I bugged out of the Great Hall, wanting to shove my head in the dirt, only for that 'someone' to find me. He tends to like picking the worst times possible to find me, I've noticed. Maybe he picks up on something like that batty Professor? Wouldn't be surprised if he did, yet another thing to add onto his list of Awesome Rare Powers. Let us all pray he doesn't let it all go to his head! That is if it already hasn't. Back on topic, we spent the whole day together, simply because he's a hardheaded Gryffindor who doesn't know when to quit. Several things happened in that time; One; He pushed me to the ground, refusing to release me- much to my pleasure- before he fell asleep on my chest. Two; I kissed him. He was sleeping I'll admit, but even while sleeping he managed to make my heart die. After I kissed him, he tugged on my robes, telling me to come back to him. Three; when we woke up and went back to Hogwarts, I got to press up against him as I tried saving his ass from Peeves. It was the best moment I've ever had with him in my whole life. Does that make me sound pathetic? Probably. Lastly; He suddenly got pissed at me and stormed away after insulting me badly. Why can't relationships just be straight foreword? A simple 'I love you now make me yours' kind of thing, not the ' I love you! No, wait, I hate you now!' way. _

_I thought maybe he would be easier, since he's a guy and guys are more stable than girls. Turns out I was wrong about that as well._

_~ Draco Malfoy_

I safely locked away the stupid thing just in time to see my 'owl' come soaring into the room, a letter around his ankle. Straight away I noted that it was clearly from my father, which was odd. He only ever sends letters when news comes about. I never send letters since I know he doesn't want to hear about school life, also I don't _want_ to write to him about school life. I curiously ripped open the letter.

_ Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has visited the house recently. I'm sorry to say that I can keep you from him no more. He wants you to become a Death Eater and work inside of Hogwarts in an attempt to do Dumbledore in. Even if you shall oppose, to which I wouldn't know why, I couldn't do anything more about it in any case. In one week precisely you are to come home where you will receive your Dark Mark by which the Dark Lord shall be able to call on you by. _

_Please don't reply. And also know that I did my best to shield you from all of this._

* * *

**A/N I wouldn't expect the next chaps to be as long as this first one XD I was really going on my Harry Potter high on this first one. I know that Draco got his Dark Mark supposedly before the sixth year, but for the sake of the story he gets it later on. And I know that Draco didn't play in the Quidditch games during the sixth year, once again just go with it! I hope this was decent in your eyes. Till next time! PS; sorry for the super long A/Ns!  
**


End file.
